


The Winter Soldier is...?

by DecayedMoonDrip



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, F/M, Love, Marvel - Freeform, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-21 03:39:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15548763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecayedMoonDrip/pseuds/DecayedMoonDrip
Summary: To give you the short and skinny, the “O.C”/Reader just yknow nameless character is working at the avengers tower. This is taking place after A4 except thanos is ded and loki is fine because I said so...everyone is fine. No die. Everything you thought you knew is out the window. Anyways Uhm enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1: New Job.

I had mostly submitted my job application to the avengers tower as a joke, I mean only super smart or important people worked there. Not that I’m dumb, but I’m no Sherlock. 

You could imagine my surprise when I’d gotten an email asking for an interview, for an average joe like me this job was a big deal.

I guess I’d really wowed the interviewer as a few days later I got my first work schedule, I was working as a receptionist, though the only people I talked to were other employees.

I suppose I was really just an over paid log book, I wasn’t complaining anyways. It was easy enough work.

I very rarely had to deal with calls as I usually worked during the wee hours of the night, so to get a call from the big boss Mr.Stark himself at 3am was a shock.

I swallowed down the fear that immediately bubbled up from hearing his voice. “Yes sir.” Was all I could manage when he instructed me to meet me in his office.

‘I’m getting fired! I knew I wasn’t good enough for a job here...’ I tortured myself in my mind all the way up on the elevator.

I knocked on his doors and they opened, he was sitting as his desk. “Come come, sit.” He smiled at me genuinely.  
‘Fuuuuuuuuu.....’ I thought to myself.

I obliged with a smile and sat down infront of him, he sat up straight and we went through the usual formalities of how work was and yadda yadda.

“So...I’ve got a problem.” He said searching my eyes as if I had any idea where he was going with this “can I be helpful to this problem?” I squeaked nervously praying he wasn’t about to fire me.

“We...have had a few maids and they’ve all been quitting. I can’t for the life of me figure out why. They’re given generous living arrangements and fair pay...I’ve had long talks with each before they left for good and none of them have given me a straight answer.” He furrowed his brows and rubbed his temples in clear frustration.

“I knew the last two, Karen and Rosalie? They both complained it was just a lot of work, though I don’t know what they were expecting. Cleaning is hard work.” I mused and his head snapped up.

“You mean they seriously were just too...oh gh.” He stopped himself from swearing or bad mouthing his employees. Or both.

“Apparently they felt intimidated as they had run ins with a few of the avengers, I’m sure for any regular old bean it might be a bit intimidating” I offered my view though I wasn’t sure it was helping.

He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, “are you satisfied with your job?” He finally asked after a few moments of silence.

I gave him a sincere smile “well yes, it fits my insomniatic sleep schedule and my chair is very comfy. I can’t complain.” 

He huffed “alright hear me out on this one alright?” He waited for me to nod, “I’ll set you up with a nice room, extra pay and whatever the hell you want. If you’ll be the new maid?” 

I didn’t know what to say. I needed a place as id just moved to the area and had been crashing at a relatives house, not to mention the extra cash would feed my makeup addiction...and love of food.

What should I do?


	2. Chapter 2: New New Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maid uniforms are some of the cutest things on the planet, and for a cutie like our girl here...the avengers are no match for her pure adorableness. Oof oof.

Well of course I accepted! How could I pass up extra pay and a place of my own? He included a car ontop of everything else!

Yeah my boss is now also kind of my pimp, but only having to clean a few rooms isn’t so bad.

I had each avengers schedule so it was easy to navigate when the room would be empty, I was very curious as to what the other girls were complaining about.

I had walked past a sciencey looking nerd guy, I wondered who he was, so I just always offered polite hellos. He was sweet enough and offered me the same formalities.

Of course I recognized some of the names on my list from seeing it on T.V. But...there were a few that scared me and confused me.

For starters Loki was on the list! The horned mischief god who tried to take over earth! Oof cleaning his room gave me the chills.

The only one I didn’t know for sure was some guy named James, James...that’s the most basic name. What’s his super power? Data entry?

I laughed to myself, having finished all my rooms for the day I laid back in my new bed in my new room. 

I had just started to doze off when I heard a phone ring, I sat up groggily and picked up the cell phone Mr.Stark had given me for any work related things.

I cleared my throat and answered “hello Sir, having a good evening?” I said politely hoping I wasn’t about to get bad news.

“Everything is fine, you’ve confused a few of my people actually” he laughed and I sat confused myself “I have?” I asked, “yeah no one has seen you, besides Banner, how are you managing that? All my past maids always had run ins.” He seemed genuinely intrigued.

“Well you did give me a list of everyone’s schedules...so I just work around everyone’s individual day.” I answered honestly and his laughing stopped. My stomach dropped like a guilty school girl, “sir?” I asked in a small voice.

“I didn’t give you such a list...although that would’ve been a good idea.” He murmured “when did you get it?” He questioned “it was on my desk with my other work forms and such, the day I moved in. Sorry id just assumed...” I rambled, and he murmured to himself “could you drop off that list at my office drop box? I want to run fingerprints” he ordered and I gave a meek “yessir” just thankful I wasn’t in trouble.

It had been a few days and I hadn’t heard anything of it, but now I took the practice of knocking before entering a room. Thankfully I was having good luck and some memory as I hadn’t run into anyone.

I got to the room that the mysterious James lived in, I knocked and heard nothing. So I let myself in with my master key to all the bedrooms, closing and locking the door behind me. 

I flicked on the lights and began collecting laundry and just cleaning and tidying, Mr.Stark had given me a bonus as he apparently said a few of the avengers had complimented how clean their rooms were. 

I got the bedroom and didn’t notice anything too out of the ordinary, besides that the dirty sheets were already on the floor. “Oh yay” I mumbled to myself picking it up and taking it back to my cart.

I vacuumed, scrubbed, and generally cleaned that entire room. I still had no idea what kind of guy James might be.  
I dropped off everyone’s laundry for the laundry people to deal with and headed back for my room as he was always my last stop.

“Where’s my...phone? Shoot.” I always clocked out by calling in and punching in a few numbers to a robot voice lady.

I near ran to the laundry people asking if they’d found a phone, my stomach sank when they said no. “Thanks anyways!” I called before making my way to James room as he was the last room I was in.

I was praying it fell out somewhere on the floor, I knocked on his door, at least I’m assuming James is a he...who knows.

No answer, so I let myself in closed the door and locked it. “If I was a phone where would I be...” i mused to myself.

I searched around the entire apartment, with a groan I let myself into the bedroom and heard ringing. I dipped my head under the bed, bent down with my butt not so innocently waving in the air.

I grabbed my phone and answered it “hello Sir” I greeted him and he sighed in relief “you didn’t clock out on your usual time. Did you run into anyone?” He asked and I shook my head, then realized I had to verbally answer “n-no sir, I dropped my phone in Uhm the James...guys...uh room? And I just found it. I’m sorry.” I heard him chuckle “oh no worries. Goodnight.” He said in a kind tone “goodnight sir.” I hung up and sighed in relief.

I heard someone clearing their throat behind me and I instantly sat up with a girlish squeal, locking eyes with a big burly man. Rippling muscles and messy brown long hair, and a...metal arm?! This is James! Wait...that star...it’s familiar? I should know who this is.

I realized I had just been staring up at him like a deer in the headlights “I-I am so sorry...after cleaning your room I couldn’t find my phone...Uhm good news is I found it” I held it up with a weak smile.

I stood up against his bed his expression hadn’t changed, he was eyeing me up like I was something he was going to attack.

“I’m sorry, is there anything else I could do for you?” I fixed my uniform praying he didn’t see anything when I was bent over like that.

He took a deep breath “Bathroom. I’m out of some toiletries.” His voice was so freaking deep! Holy...he even sounded dangerous.

“Of course...I’m sorry I didn’t notice, I’ll give you a full restock.” My own soft small voice seemed even weaker right after hearing his.

He crossed his arms over his chest and walked out to the living room, I rushed to the bathroom and took a list of everything he was missing.

I ran all around the tower trying to get my hands on everything, I put all of it in a bag and went back to his room. 

I let myself into the bathroom as I’m used to places being empty, only to find him at the sink. Thank goodness I’d only caught him washing his hands, “oh my I’m sorry..I’m used to the apartments being empty.” My eyes darted to my feet.

 

“You got everything...?” He was suddenly very much in my space, his metallic arm pointing to the bag “erm yes, I’m sorry.” I handed it to him “Thank you.” He met my eyes when I’d managed to look up again.

“Of course. If you ever need my services I believe Mr.Stark added my number to everyone’s phone.” I stepped back with a gulp “Uhm it was nice meeting you James I’ll Uhm I..see you? I mean. Hopefully not. Not like that! Oof..” I pinched the bridge of my nose. 

“I mean I’ll try to stay out of your hair” I sighed, not sure what possessed me to look up at him. I saw an amused smile playing on his usually stoic serious expression.

“You’re the first maid who hasn’t screamed and ran out on me so...be in my hair as much as you need” he had set down the bag on the bathroom counter and now had both his arms crossed over his chest. He was intoxicatingly handsome, I felt like such a schoolgirl with a foolish crush.

I offered a smile “I don’t find you scary... Besides the fact you look like you could lift a hundred of me without breaking a sweat.” I had mumbled everything after ‘scary’ as my eyes really appreciated those muscles. 

He seemed genuinely amused by me, which was much better than annoyed. “Well if you need me call me..” I didn’t let him reply as I shyly scampered my way out of his room and stood outside his door. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the star spangled man himself.

He looked confused seeing a maid blushing outside the hulking metal armed hunks room. “Everything alright ma’am?” He asked and suddenly I was very aware of that hunk right behind me “I actually managed to not scare her, I think I’m improving.” His voice vibrated my very being.

“Ah Buck, I’m proud.” They both laughed “I-if you need anything just call” I stumbled and tried to walk away gracefully but being me I tripped over myself.

I felt a strong grip around my waist, when I’d expected a mouthful of floor. “Careful, fragile thing like you must break easy” His voice cooed in my ear.

I think my ovaries exploded as he stood me up “yes. Very correct. I am break easy. I am back room now...hav..” I stuttered and I could see the captain holding back a laugh at my blubbering.

“Thank you, I’ll be more careful” I squeaked and this James or Buck? Let me go.

“Goodnight ma’am” It Suddenly felt like I was back in the 1950’s with how they both talked.

“Goodnight to you both.” I walked away with a pounding heart and burning cheeks.

Something didn’t add up about this guy.


	3. Chapter 3: Who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dayuuum she be Sherlock Inspector Gadget up in here.

As soon as I was back in my room, I booted up the computer I’d been given. I made my way to chrome and I didn’t know what to look for, I just knew something didn’t seem right.

After hours of digging a name popped up “The Winter Soldier..who is that?” I read so many horror stories, my entire being was terrified.

There’s no way...the charmingly seductive man id just met was this horrifying winter soldier.

Over the next few weeks I’d met all of the avengers and for some strange reason everyone accepted me warmly,  
Even Loki didn’t seem as scary in person.

Not when his brother Thor told stories of them as children to introduce me to him.

I had seen who I now knew as Bucky Barnes, in the hallways and occasionally in his room.

I was very conflicted, he was the kind of man who could have women falling at his feet both in seduction and his...skills.

One half of me was terrified of the things I read while the other half had a big crush on him.

Should I confront him?


	4. Chapter 4: Friendlier and Friendlier.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OoOooOoOOOHhhH~

I was at James door, letting myself in like usual when I heard the shower running. I let out a sigh of relief as talking to him had been hard since I found out who he was.

Luckily I’m shy anyways so he hadn’t noticed anything amiss to my behaviour, at least that’s what I thought.

I was making his bed when I heard the bedroom door open, ‘he’s probably only in a towel...nope don’t think like that you perv..’ I shook off those thoughts and kept my eyes focused on fluffing the pillows.

“Ah...ma’am?” There was that voice that made me melt, he was created to lure me in Im sure.

I stood up from being bent over, somehow he always found me bent over cleaning. “Yes sir?” I turned to face him, His chest still had little droplets of water clinging onto those muscles.

“Sir?” He raised a brow at me, “Stark is your boss.” He chastised me. My eyes wanted to look at what the towel was covering but I kept my gaze firmly on his face.

“R-right..Uhm Bucky? Or James...sorry people call you a lot of different things” I fiddled my fingers shyly, the name Winter Soldier flashing in my mind.

“Mm? Is that so.” He suddenly stiffened up as if my whole facade of not knowing had just cracked, no! There’s no way! I’ve been trying so hard to keep it secret.

“Would you boil the kettle for me? I need to get dressed.” His tone was gruff as if his comfort around me had shattered.

I nodded quickly and right as I was passing him “My close friends call me Bucky...so call me that at your own risk doll.” His eyes were burning into mine, I needed to let him know I wasn’t scared of him. To win what little trust is gained over this past month.

 

I looked at the metal arm now stretched across the door frame trapping me in, “Well I hug my close friends way too much...probably why I don’t have any. Bucky.” I let a smile tease at the edge of lips.

“Not much of a threat.” He growled, now trapping me against the door frame, hands at either side of me.

Lucky for me he was slightly bent over to look me directly in the eyes, I took the opportunity to wrap my arms around his neck.

I pulled myself close against him, the first time I’d hugged someone in years. I’d forgotten how warm and soft it feels to be pressed against someone.

“I know you know...so I’m wondering why in Gods name you’re hugging the Winter Soldier everyone trembles in fear over.” His lips were at my ear, voice low almost a whisper.

The way he said it, sounded so sad. “Because...i-I’d like to think of you as friend...a-and get to know you. What I read at first scared me but it doesn’t add up to how kind, charming and warm you are now. You’re less of a Winter Soldier and more of a Summer Heartthrob.” I pulled back from the hug, my cheeks on absolute fire.

I looked up to see his eye brows furrowed “Summer...Heart...Throb.” He drawled out each word slowly. “You not only want to get to know me but you think...” he shook his head with a scoff and a laugh. 

“Is that bad?” My knees slightly buckled and I was hugging my chest, biting my lip nervously, heart pounding.

His eyes suddenly scanned me up and down, “You’re kidding me.” His voice dropped several octaves, I shivered pleasurably without meaning to.

“Go get that kettle boiling, and if you stick around I’ll tell you exactly why it’s a terrible idea.” His eyes were digging into mine as if I was some puzzle he couldn’t solve.

“Yes s-...Bucky” I offered him a small smile, he let his arms fall and I walked out to the living room then into the kitchen, I got the kettle boiling pulling out a mug and browsing his quite varied tea options.

As the kettle boiled my mind slipped to how his bare chest felt in that hug, really I just hugged him and stood still like a statue but it was a hug.

This could be the start to something...or the violent end.


	5. Chapter 5: Firstly.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s getting hot in here so take off all your clothes, but not literally...maybe...wink wink.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when a metal arm grabbed the mug beside me “care for some tea ma’am?” He asked, my back flush to his chest as his normal arm was reaching for the spare cups and mugs “sure, Uhm, yes please.” I stuttered.

He got one for me “What would you like?” His cologne was suffocating me delightfully. “Jasmine?” I squeaked.

“My favourite.” He got us both a tea bag and poured the water, still directly behind me, trapping me against the counter.

“Would you care to have a seat?” He stepped back with both our mugs in his hands. I nodded obediently, sitting on the comfy looking couch.

He set our mugs down, sitting next to me. “Face me, would you doll?” He cooed, I instantly folded my legs up on the couch and turned to face him, he had one leg on the floor and one in a triangle shape, facing me.

His eyes searched mine, I just looked up helplessly stuck in his eyes. “You were going to tell me why being friends with you is a terrible idea?” I said in more of a teasing tone than I’d meant.

“Mm friends.” He nodded “back in my days a woman didn’t hug a shirtless man who she just wanted to be friends with, but times are changing.” He rolled his eyes. “Besides that, you should be terrified.” His arm rested ontop of the couch, hand near my head.

“Well...wouldn’t you get in trouble if you hurt me? In a world where you would purposely hurt me. Which back in your day only a monster treated a woman that way.” I leaned my head on the couch onto his hand.

“Is it not still that way?” He cocked a brow “and it’s funny you think I’d get caught” His voice was so gruff and primal, like he was trying to push me away and attract me at the same time.

“My point is, you’re not a monster. Cap said you seemed different after wakanda, more free, more who you used to be.” I was shocked Id been keeping eye contact with how nervous I felt.

“Mmm Steve only has ever seen the good.” He sighed, I felt my long hair suddenly fall to the sides of my face.

His free hand held my hair tie, “he doesn’t see what I can do in plain sight.” I was more shocked that he managed to fish out my hair tie when usually it would get tangled amongst my long Disney princess hair.

I combed through my hair with my fingers to make sure it wasn’t messy infront of him, “no but taking out my hair tie and killing me are two very different things” I went to grab said hair tie from him.

He dropped my hair tie into my palm. “Are you sure you want to place any trust in the guy who’s killed countless men and women without a second thought?” His hand rested on his thigh.

I timidly reached my hand over and placed it ontop of his. “Yes.” I flickered my eyes down “I have no survival skills so maybe I’m just a dumb gazelle.” I mumbled under my breath.

“A lion will take advantage of a dumb gazelle in a split second.” His voice was calmer.

I tipped my head to look at him “what if I’m just a...fragile lionness?” A smile cracked at his mouth.

“Ma’am, respectively. You’re as frail and fragile as an orphaned kitten searching for food in the alleys” I felt his thumb rub over my cheek.

“Kittens are usually cute enough to sucker some fool into taking care of them...” I bit my lip “even a big scary strong man has to have a soft spot for a begging kitten.” I closed my eyes, I knew my cheeks had to be fire red. 

The hand I had been somewhat holding, travelled up my arm, to my shoulder then to my neck. Taking my chin in his fingers “beg then.” He growled.

I shuddered as he exploded my overies again, I opened my eyes, instantly his were burning into mine. “Please let me get to know the real Bucky...c-cause from what I’ve seen I l-like him” I bit down on the middle of my bottom lip nervously.

“He likes you too. And that’s what scares me...I could break you so easily, and everyone else likes you so much...I think even Loki would be cross with me if I harmed you.” His thumb took my bottom lip from me and rubbed over it slowly.

“I trust you.” I lightly kissed his thumb, the rest happened so fast. Both his hands cupping my face, lips crushing into mine, body pressing me back against the couch.

Time stopped, his dominant forceful kisses took my breath away. When he pulled back I let out a pathetic whimper.  
“I haven’t been this close to a woman since my dancing days...I missed it” he mumbled over my lips, one of his hands running down my hips. “Especially a woman like you.” He placed slow wet kisses along my jaw and neck. “I don’t think I can just be friends with you. I’m greedy and want much more” he growled as his arm hooked under my back and pulled me up close to him.

“As long as you’re slow with me...I think I can keep up” I mumbled, holding back the lewd moans I wanted to let out from his kisses. 

He sat us both up “slow? You’re going to have to tell me exactly what is and isn’t okay doll...I haven’t done this in a few decades.”

“I’ve never...Uhm..” I stuttered “I haven’t ever had a...I mean been. With..” I sounded pathetic even to myself.

His demeanour changed “oh” he rubbed my cheek gently with his thumb, “then I’ll do this properly and old fashioned ma’am.” I smiled at his words. “You’d want to? You don’t just want me for..Uhm dirty things?” 

He shook his head “as much as I haven’t had a woman in...much too long. You’re to special to be just a romp in the sheets, you found your way into a soft spot I didn’t know I had” he kissed my cheek gently.

We sat like that for awhile, cuddled together. It was heavenly.


	6. Chapter 6: Buckys Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oooh we gettin steamy.

Bucky kept to his word, taking me out on proper dates. Along with being very respectful with his hands and kisses, I was very easily falling for his charms.

He had proposed going steady the other week and ever since then he had been very protective of me, I was in my room daydreaming about him and the last few weeks with him when I got a call. I smiled stupidly when it was him “hello~” I said in a happy tone.

“I...wanted to invite you over. I can order some food if you’re hungry. I just wanted an excuse to have you over but I couldn’t think of one” I nearly melted at his words “I’ll be there soon, and I’m not hungry yet.” He said goodbye and we hung up.

I looked in my fully stocked closet, I found some rather lacy lingerie. My heart sped up at the thought of wearing it for him. I slipped on the white lacy lingerie and threw on a cute dress overtop. I wondered if he liked stockings and tights. Guess I’d find out. 

I near skipped to his room, I didn’t even have to knock on the door for him to open it up. “Hey” I giggled when I saw him eye me up and down obviously liking what he was seeing.

“Hello love” he grabbed my hand pulling me inside, closing the door behind us. Before he could say anything else I turned around and took off my flats at his door, bending over a little. Feeling flirty tonight.

I let out a squeal when he suddenly spun me around and held me up against the wall, I wrapped my legs around his waist, his hands gripped my thighs “stockings..a dress..you left your hair down..bending over infront of me” he didn’t let me get away with my flirty behaviour for even a minute.

I flushed red and gave a weak smile, knowing I won’t be able to make up any excuses. “I’m only a man...tempting me like this..” he licked his lips seductively “I’ve been very good...but when you act like this I want to be very bad” he pressed closer against me, pushing me harder against the wall.

“Maybe...I want to be bad too” my hips lightly rolled against his, causing him to groan. “Oh baby...you don’t want me bad.” He threatened even though his lips were kissing all over my exposed neck and chest and jaw. 

I continued grinding into him, when he bit my neck I finally let out a moan. He pulled back, a crazed deprived look in his eyes “fuck...do that again.” He growled biting down on my neck again, I let out a much longer lewd moan.

His hands clenched my thighs, carrying me to the bedroom while locking lips sloppily. Before I knew it I was thrown down onto his bed, “are you sure you want this?” He asked seriously, keeping his arms across his chest. 

I got up on my knees and crawled over, resting my hands on the top of his pants. “V-very sure.” I bit my lip, I had sealed my fate.

He ripped off my dress, growling when he saw my lingerie “you little tease...” I found my clothing being shredded off, left naked underneath him.

“I’d heard rumours that women were hairless nowadays....never thought I’d get to see it” he licked his lips.

I felt every inch of my body being kissed, his hands gripping my waist to keep me down on the bed. His metal hand felt so foreign but so good against my skin.

“Bucky...” I moaned out spreading my legs, he took the hint. His hands were gripping my thighs now keeping them spread, he took a slow long lick up my wet pussy. 

Within minutes I was a moaning wet mess, “Bucky! I’m...gonna~!” I didn’t give him much time to react before I had squirt all over him. His skillful tongue and teasing bites at my clit were too much for my virgin pussy to handle.

He sat up licking his lips, I was left panting in the aftermath of my orgasm.  
“Are you satisfied?” He asked, I was confused at first, then it clicked he thought I just wanted him to pleasure me.

I shook my head sitting up, pulling on his shirt, he slowly took it off, eyeing me curiously. I felt his muscles, then stopped at his pants. “Off?” I squeaked.

He grinned, taking my hands in his own “I won’t be able to stop, not even if you beg me to, or if I break you. I will ram you until I’ve had my fill. I’m incredibly pent up. And I don’t want your first time to be ruined because..” I did a sneak attack and kissed him lovingly, “please break me” I mumbled into the kiss.

I gasped when I was very roughly thrusted back on the bed and he got his own pants and boxers off in a split second, he was hung as a horse. Like holy, it was thick and long and very erect.

I bit my lip “you sure?” He groaned out, I nodded spreading my legs for him. He crawled on top of me, flicking his tip up against my small opening. “Bucky please p-“ before I could finish his metal hand was around my throat and he thrust himself fully inside of me, breaking me open, stretching me to fit around his cock.

My whole body was rocked back and forth by his frantic animalistic thrusts, his groans were turning me on to end.

He was only letting me have so much air before squeezing down again, his cock ploughing into my small body.

I had no concept of how much time had passed as I was on the edge of conciousness, only feeling his cock messing up my insides.

I felt him squeeze harder as his cock pulsed inside of me, “fuck...I need to fill you..” he growled as his cum started to flow into me. 

Thick gooey warm cum coating the inside of my torn up pussy, I couldn’t believe he was cumming so much.

He let go of my neck as he laid ontop of me, keeping his cock plugged inside of me. He was panting and sweaty, I looked over to see an hour had passed. He had been pounding me like an animal for an hour. Which is probably why I couldn’t feel my legs.

Once he regained some composure I felt soft tender kisses being placed wherever he could reach, “my love...my angel...my perfect girl...” he cooed in my ear as he started to rock his hips in me gently.

The slow teasing thrusts were driving me into a whole new orgasm, his cock was finding its was deeper inside of me at this angle.

“Mmm I love you...” he groaned out mid thrust as I was left a moaning mess under him. 

Once he’d come again after this round of slow gentle fucking, I managed to grasp onto some part of consciousness. “I love you too Bucky” I said weakly.

For the rest of the night he would take me in different positions, fucking me in every way humanly possible. 

By the time the sun started to rise my pussy was filled with his cum, I hadn’t ever felt so full in my life.

We fell asleep with his cock still plunged deep inside of me, trailing soft kisses along my neck from behind me, holding me close against his chest.

My Bucky.


	7. Chapter 7: One more time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhuuuhuuu one more lil smutty bit, then some fluffy love.

I woke up to a pulsing sensation, and a few grunting noises from behind me. I turned my head to see Bucky with a grin, before I could say goodmorming he had me in a deep kiss.

He took hold of my one of my thighs and lifted it up, only to thrust deep inside of me. I let out a rather wanton moan, my eyes rolling back.

“Good morning” he grunted as he let out another load into me, I kissed him tenderly “good morning” I whispered into the kiss.

“I hope you don’t mind...” his metal hand snaked to my front playing with my clit, I gasped and let out lewd moans, while my pussy squelched and squirted.

He gave me five orgasms before standing us up with me hanging onto him like a koala, taking us to the bathroom and turning on the large shower. 

He trailed sweet kisses any where he could reach “I’m curious about something If you don’t mind...” I shook my head “of course not...Uhm what’re you curious about?” I squeaked, as he lifted me from his cock and held me up in front of the mirror.

We both watched as both his sperm and my juices waterfalled their way into the sink, my cheeks were crimson red at the sight. “Sorry...I’m not really in the practice of pulling out” he licked over a few of the bite marks he’d left me with.

“I don’t mind” I nuzzled him, he smiled down at me and held me back to his chest taking us into the shower. “It can get wet?” I poked his metal arm.

He chuckled “it can also be in freezing temperatures of winter and underwater for days at a time.” He massaged my shoulders under the warm water making me melt.

I felt a cold trickle of something on my back, which turned into bubbles. He washed every inch of me, very precisely.

He let me wash the parts of him I could reach when standing infront of him, I couldn’t help but notice he was erect again. 

“You know...there’s something you forgot.” I said coyly, he gave me a curious look “oh?” He said dubiously as if he didn’t already know where I was taking it.

I opened my mouth and licked my lips, “thirsty? Hungry?” He asked smirking, “both.” I said getting down on my knees, licking at his tip.

He groaned when I took his tip in my mouth, I was sure I’d never be able to fit all of him in my mouth but I was sure gonna try.

He let me suck on him however I pleased, until he shoved my head down forcing his way down my throat, spilling a large load into my throat. 

I pulled my head back and looked up at him with a wide mouth full of cum, he smirked “you said you were thirsty” I swallowed after he said thirsty.

Before I could offer to clean up his cock, I was picked up and pinned against the wall, his strong hands pinning my wrists to the shower wall.

He plunged himself deep inside of me “I forgot to clean up here...” he growled in my ear. I could only moan in response to the hard thrusts.

By the end I was shouting out his name nonstop, he tried choking me to quieten me down but my moans couldn’t be stopped.

I felt his cock swelling more than usual, my walls clenched down around him. “Fuuuck...Bucky...Breed me...” I whined out. 

He suddenly stopped “breed you? Oh love you shouldn’t of asked for that...” he growled animalistically. 

I was suddenly being held up by only his hands in midair as he mercilessly rammed his cock into me, using me as a flesh light.

I looked up into his eyes, seeing his eyes just as glazed as mine. I resumed what begging I could manage through my constant moaning.

He firmly held my hips in place as he forcefully pushed himself fully inside of me, “tell me what you want baby.” he growled, “breed me Bucky...” I whimpered, he smirked and tipped my hips down holding me at an angle while he unloaded himself into me.

He kept me like that, he seemed satisfied when nothing dripped out. “You are one hell of a woman.” He tipped me up and made out with me more lovingly and less eating my face off.

He let me borrow one of his shirts as he’d ripped up my clothing, he made us breakfast and we sat and watched some tv, holding hands and eating like a little old married couple.

I’d never felt so at peace or so blissful.


	8. Chapter 8: Capn’  Obvious.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhu

Bucky and I had just finished washing the dishes from breakfast and sat back down on the couch to cuddle, I was sitting on his lap kissing him lovingly.

We both heard someone clear their throat behind us, “afternoon ma’am. Buck.” I gulped hearing Steve, I felt like he would judge me.

Bucky pulled back from our kiss nonchalantly “World ending?” He looked at Steve inquisitively “no, thought you might want to train though” I was holding onto buckys neck, pressing my chest against him so Steve wouldn’t see I had no bra on.

“I could...” Bucky tipped my head up “I’ll train with old Steve and then take you out for...well where would you like?” He rubbed my cheek with his thumb, something I was starting to really crave every time he would stop.

“Have you tried sushi yet?” I asked with a smile, I saw Bucky give Steve a look “Well we were going to-...” Steve started but shut up when Bucky gave him a death glare. “Were you guys gonna try it together for the first time?” I think my heart melted at how close their friendship really was “I know a really good place if you want the number” I looked back at Steve with a smile.

“But if you want to have sushi..” Bucky started to protest and I put three fingers to his lips “bro’s before ho’s.” I said pointedly, both men looked confused.

“Sorry uh...In a more old fashioned way, Brothers before...Uhm...Girls?” I tapped my chin, Steve nodded “oh you mean putting your friendships and family before a new relationship with a woman?” He asked and honestly said it way more elegantly.

I giggled and nodded “I have cleaning and stuff anyways, you guys should have a bro day, training and sushi and all the manly fun stuff” I kissed Buckys cheek.

“If you say so” Bucky said with a smile at Steve. “I’ll make spaghetti and watch sappy movies.” I stood up “do you have pants I could borrow?” The shirt thankfully was just above my knees. But still.

Bucky shook his head “I could carry you back” he scooped me up before I had time to argue, Steve seemed pleased his friend was happy.

Bucky brought me back to my room, kissing me quite passionately before promising to sneak into my room when he was done with his bro date and tell me all about it.

I went on with my night like usual, cleaning everyone’s rooms and doing some of my own cleaning. Eating spaghetti and watching sappy movies like planned. Now I was just waiting for my Bucky to get his butt home, though I wouldn’t mind if he stayed out all night. 

Him and Steve have been friends for literally forever, I’m never going to come between that.

“So...the maid huh?” Steve said while sparring with Bucky

.


	9. Chapter 9: 50/50.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En feugo!

Buckys head nearly snapped right off “you say it like it’s a bad thing. I thought you’d be more happy, what with a woman not running as far away from me as possible.” Bucky grumbled.

“I mean...it’s not that.” Steve sighed “she- I mean, some women get.” He paused “get off, on ‘dangerous men’” Steve used air quotes.

Bucky paused and furrowed his brows “she’s never asked or seem interested in my past, she’s an ear to blabber to. But if anything I try to be as gentle as possible, she’s special Steve.” Bucky dried off his sweat with a towel.

“All I’m saying is...I’m happy you’re happy but be careful. Not all women are honest, I learned the hard way” Steve folded his arms having had a woman obsess over how many people he fought, his muscles, etc while never caring about him more than captain America.

Bucky nodded “thanks for looking out for me, but I assure you she’s much more than just a maid.” Steve smiled “I’m with ya till the end buddy, ready for sushi?”

Both men made their way to the sushi place, trying things they’d never had before, and really enjoying it. 

It was very late by the time they both got back to the avengers tower as they’d stayed to talk and have drinks.

“Well I have to go check in on her...make sure she ate something” Bucky said goodbye to Steve and headed for my room.

Knock knock.

I opened my door with a sleepy smile up at my Bucky, we both threw our arms around one another at the same time, I nuzzled my head warmly into his neck.

“Is it bad I missed you?” I squeaked, he chuckled “not if it’s okay that I missed you.” Buckys old smooth way with the ladies was coming back to him the more he got back in the groove wink wink.

He stayed in the door frame “you care to come in?” I asked though I didn’t think I needed to invite him in “first, have you eaten young lady?” He asked in a serious tone, “young lady??? What are you my dad?” I gave him a quizzical look “if calling me dad means you’ll eat your dinner then sure.” He still had a serious face on.

“Well Dad, don’t worry I ate at 5.” I turned around to walk to my bed to lay back down but I was spun around by his hands, “5? It’s past 11...you should have a snack” he brushed some hair out of my face. 

“I didn’t take you for such a caring type” I kissed his cheek “you spoil me with your affections...” I mumbled shyly, he chuckled “you don’t think I’m a big bad wolf do you?” His eyes searched mine.

“Well...no. You’re my Bucky. An-“ he pressed a finger to my lips “yours?” His eyes lit up, “s-sorry...I know you haven’t asked me to be your official girlfriend...but after all our dates and...well yknow. I thought” I was blushing up a storm until I looked up to see a big dumb grin on his face.

“I’m not yours” he corrected rather harshly which sent a chill down my spine even with his smile. “You’re completely mine, every inch of you.” He growled seductively, “I didn’t think I needed to tell you I own you.” He smirked “but if you’d like the titles of girlfriend boyfriend...you can call me your lover.” He winked.

I melted and nuzzled against him “lovey..” I mumbled, he rubbed soothing circles on my back “My girl” he tipped my head up to lock me in a kiss.

Before I could come to my senses he had us both undressed “I didn’t rip yours this time, figured you needed some clothing” he pushed me down on the bed.

“You were supposed to tell me about your day” I said with a strong blush still. He spread my legs and without warning dove in with his mouth, biting and suckling and licking every part of my now drenched pussy.

“Sparring and training was good.” He took a slow long lick up my slit, “sushi was good, I’m taking you tomorrow.” He took a teasingly slow lick causing me to nearly combust.

“Want to know more or...can I go back to it?” He asked smirking, I took some of his hair and tried pushing his head down while bucking my hips up towards him.

“Tsk tsk.” He easily held my hips down on the bed and stayed still despite my pushing “tell me with words. Otherwise I won’t know what you want” he said in a fake sweet tone.

“Please...e-eat me out” I bit my lip, looking away from his dominant gaze shyly. He went right back into his meal, not letting up even after my orgasm.

I started to twitch and nearly convulse uncontrollably with all the nerves he was hitting just right with his tongue, I cracked and lost my shyness letting out my horny side “I can’t take anymore~ I need to be fucked by a huge cock~...” I finished it with a giggle and coy bite to my lip.

He looked up with eyebrows raised “you’ve turned into quite the slut haven’t you...” he growled, gripping my thighs almost painfully “Are you going to use me like your own personal slut?” I wiggled my hips needily.

“I think I need to put you back in your place, I’ll beat the good back into you if I have to.” He suddenly flipped me over and had me over his knee like I weighed as much as a feather, “I’m going to spank you twenty times, with my soft hand. If you don’t submit I will spank with my metal hand until I think I’ve broken you fully.” He growled into my ear.

My heart was racing, excited to be punished by him. “I don’t think I need a punishment...I just want to take your cock in my pussy an-“ I was cut off by him stuffing my own panties in my mouth.

“You’ll need something to bite on.” He let down a smack that shook my bed, I cried out into my makeshift gag.

“That’s one.” He said in a deep commanding tone, he continued until he was at twenty, both my ass cheeks red and raw, tears streaming down my face. He took out my panties from my mouth “will you be a good girl now?” He cooed into my ear.

“Yes...I’ll be a good girl” I whimpered “good.” He said pleased his punishment worked “by taking all of your cock in my pussy and holding all your cum in whatever hole you use...” I knew I was pushing my luck, but I never felt so horny in my life.

I was thrown onto my stomach “I warned you.” He growled, normal hand clasping around my neck. While his metal hand came down at an alarmingly hard rate. I cried out to no avail as my wind pipe was being restricted just enough.

I squirted on him a couple times from how good and painful the metal hand felt, my body trembling in pain and ecstasy.

He let go of my neck and rolled me over, arms crossed over his chest “ready to submit and be a good girl?” He growled, his cock looked so hard and huge, I wanted it desperately.

So I nodded as I knew I wouldn’t win the way I was playing, he smiled “say it and mean it.” He commanded “I’ll be your good girl and submit to you...I’m sorry for being a bad girl I won’t do it again unless you tell me to” I said in an innocent tone.

He smiled “good...good girls get everything they want” he leaned forward to kiss me lovingly, “I think I know what this good girl wants.” His tip was prodding at my entrance, I spread my legs and looked away with a blush.

He slowly let me get accustomed to his size again, my walls hugging his shaft tightly.

Once I’d loosened to fit all of him, he gripped my hips and pounded me into the wee hours of the morning. His cum and sweat were all I could smell and taste, I’m not sure when I passed out exactly.

I just know I didn’t feel him stop.


	10. Chapter 10: Wakey Wakey.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff n cute.

I woke to the smell of a full course breakfast, eggs, pancakes, hash browns, bacon, waffles, sausage, orange juice and apple juice.” I sat up groggily, seeing a glass of ice water next to me with a note ‘take me’ there were two Tylenol.

At first I was confused until I felt my entire lower body ache and tremble in pain. I groaned and popped the Tylenol drinking nearly the full glass, I rubbed my eyes and before I could get up I felt a pair of lips on my forehead. 

“Good morning my love” Bucky pet my head sweetly, “feeling okay?” He cooed, now cradling me up to his chest. “I’m fine” I yawned “seriously, I’m just a little sore. I’m not thaaat delicate” I kissed his cheek hoping to ease his worries.

He let out a sigh of relief “that’s good, I hadn’t even noticed you passed out- I...Uh went a little crazy. Too rough” he shook his head, eyebrows furrowed.

“that was possibly the best night of my life, I hope we can do it again” I nuzzled into him “you have no idea how amazing it was for me” I kissed his cheek again.

He cracked a smile “if you say so, now eat up. Breakfast time” he carried me to the kitchen and sat me down at the table, serving me a gorgeous breakfast.

“If you being rough means I get a big breakfast you can break me anytime” I winked and dug into my meal. He seemed eased to know I was okay and he hadn’t infact harmed me in any way.

“Steve wants to train around lunch...but I wanted to spend my morning with you. And I thought I’d come get you after training and we’ll have sushi” he grabbed our plates and cleaned in a flurry before I could offer to help.

“What do you want to do?” I asked standing up from the table, I felt his hands grab my hips the second I stood up.

I looked up at him curiously “Bucky seriously I’m okay.” I brushed some hair out of his face “if I was in pain I’d tell you.” I smiled up at him. I was sore but not painfully sore.

He looked cross “then walk from here to your bed and back and tell me honestly in my eyes it doesn’t hurt” he ordered.

I rolled my eyes and turned around, taking a few steps, my legs felt like jelly and my womanhood ached sorely. 

I held back a groan, I managed to get to my bed, but my knees decided to stop working and I lost my footing.

Before I could come face first with my floor, I was in his strong arms, held up like a bride.

“I told you so.” He grumbled grumpily, “calm down dad, I’m just a little sore....I mean you are like insanely strong and I’m a weak little noodle so..yknow I’m not used to. Anything Uhm especially not sex, and especially not with someone so, eh large..” I blushed by the end but wanted him to stop feeling bad about it 

“Were there men before who were less endowed?” He asked, “you know the blood from the first time was you taking my virginity, not just my vagina deciding to bleed for fun.” I looked at him, wondering why he would ask something so silly.

He closed his eyes with a sigh “I’m sorry...this conversation with Steve has me all mentally tripped up.” He sat me down and sat beside me.

I rubbed his shoulder soothingly, “tell me...I want to help if I can” I turned myself to sit facing him.

He did the same, giving me a weak smile “don’t get mad?” He asked meekly, I smiled “of course not, just tell me.” I assured him.

He sucked in a breath, “Steve thought maybe you just...ah..wanted to be with me for my notoriety- or because I’m dangerous. He said some women get off on that, i of course defended you saying this was more than the intimacy and you’re much more than just a maid...” he searched my eyes as if he was waiting for me to get mad.

I smiled instead and leaned up to him, kissing him gently. “Well...I don’t really care about your past honestly, it scared me to learn about it. But it was Steve who told me that it was brainwashing and not you. That the real Bucky was someone completely different I fell in- I mean I like Bucky...because you’re you.” I turned red saying it all out loud.

He flashed a bright smile and attacked me with kisses, i returned each one. He pulled back after a while “so last night...you just like it? I mean you enjoy it rough?” He questioned, I nodded “I didn’t think my kinks were the best topics over dinner.” I let out a nervous laugh.

“Kinks?” He asked with furrowed brows, I bit my lip “ah...google it. I’m not explaining it.” I looked away, and to my surprise he pulled out his phone from his pocket and opened chrome.

I watched his face stay the same while reading the definition and scrolling through a few articles.

I grew a little nervous until he looked at me with a smile “I never knew there was a word for my dirtier fantasies.” He said nonchalantly, I’m pretty sure I soaked myself.

“Liiiike?~” I gave a playful smile, he chuckled “when you can walk I’ll tell you” he grabbed me and laid us on my bed.

“Well that’s just not fair...” I grumbled, he kissed my cheek “no...but daddy makes the rules.” He whispered into my ear biting my ear gently.

I quivered and stayed quiet, enjoying being held like this.

I guess I’d passed out, when I woke up it was around one o clock’ Bucky left a handwritten note.

‘Gone to train with Steve, our reservation is for 6 in the eve. I didn’t want to wake you up...so just know I did kiss you goodbye, several times.   
XO James.’

My heart melted, I laid back and hugged the note.

My sweet Bucky.


	11. Chapter 11: Sushi n’ Serenade.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t want to bore y’all with ten or twenty chapters of the beginnings of their fluffy relationship, because believe me I could write forever about that. So here’s a look at what their first dates and beginning relationship looked like, for any of you who also enjoy fluffy romance like me.

It’s was about 5:30 in the afternoon when I was finally all ready to go, I thought I should surprise Bucky if he was still training with Steve.

So I walked to the training area of the tower, I saw Steve and he gave me a classic captain smile and a friendly wave.

“Hey Steve, Did Bucky leave already?” I asked as I didn’t see him “yeah said he wanted to look nice for you.” Steve replied, he seemed kinder with me now that he felt I was good for Bucky.

“Which being from the ‘40’s...expect gelled back hair and leather gloves, probably his best dancing shoes.” Sam or the falcon chimed in.

I giggled “he’ll still be the handsomest, plus who doesn’t like a good leather glove?” Both men laughed with me.

Suddenly I felt two large strong arms rap around me, and the musky scent of cologne. “I’m glad you like them.” His leather clad hands laced with mine.

“Do you have your best dancing shoes?” I teased, he sighed “mm I didn’t know you wanted to go dancing.” He kissed my neck, almost possessively, wanting to show I was his in front of any other men.

“I don’t, well- I can’t, I don’t know how to dance and I don’t feel like torturing you. So we should just go to sushi.” I leaned against his chest kissing his cheek.

“If you say so doll.” He let go of me, but kept ahold of one of my hands. We walked out and made our way out of the tower.

“I don’t usually go out...Steve said I could borrow his bike.” Bucky admitted looking slightly flustered “Tony gave me a car as apart of my deal, we can use that.” I smiled.

His eyebrows furrowed “deal?” He said gruffly, “yeeaah, my job? Yknow since the last five maids ran out screaming he sweetened the deal by giving me that room and a car and laptop computer..a phone too.” I looked up into Buckys eyes confused as to why he got defensive about Stark.

“Just try to stay away from him...he’s...” Bucky sighed “I mean he’s your boss but still. Business only with him.” I smiled a little at him being so protective “of course, talking to a minimum only about business.” Bucky seemed to relax.

We ended up driving my car there, getting there just on time too. We sat down comfortably at a rather private and isolated table.

“Why so far away from everyone?” I asked, he took off his jacket and tucked in his sleeve to his leather glove “I can’t exactly go around town” he fixed his cap hiding his eyes.

“Oh. Oh...right jeeze I forget about that every time we go out, I never realized sitting around people might stress you out” I frowned thinking about all the places we had gone where we’d sat around tons of people.

We were sitting at a booth so he scooted over “don’t worry, I’m just an old man who’s extra cautious.” He rubbed his thumb over my cheek soothingly.

“You’re lucky I like older men” I winked, he chuckled and gave me a quick light kiss. He didn’t like too much pda, didn’t want to bring attention to us.

We ordered and ate our food, “wanna try a piece?” He suddenly asked, he ordered a yam tempura roll which I’d had a million times before but I went with it. “Yes please” I opened my mouth, wondering if he’d feed me.

He looked at me and shook his head in disproval of my behaviour, he still picked up a half piece of the large roll and fed me.

I swallowed “mm somehow it tasted way better when you fed me” I giggled, loving when we would have this private time away from the tower.

“Oh? Show me.” He opened his mouth eyeing me up, I blushed, I picked up a piece of my basic California roll and fed him.

He smirked when he swallowed “You’re right. It did taste better.” He winked playfully. I loved seeing him relaxed and playful like this, he was fully himself.

He payed because he refused to let me pay ever, he’s old fashioned so I get it. But I still always felt bad, I wanted to chip in too.

I noticed we weren’t driving back to the tower, “where we goin?” I looked at him curiously.

“Patience.” He patted my exposed thigh with his leathery hand. I fixed my dress, not meaning to have so much of my leg out. “I thought you liked leather” he smirked over at me.

I ignored his comment and looked out the window to the clear night sky, hoping this was gonna be a good surprise.

We pulled up to a cliff, he parked the car “we’re here.” He beamed, I looked at him like he was an alien “here?- a...cliff?” I was suddenly picked up and placed on his lap.

“Yes. A quiet private place where no one would be able to hear you scream for miles.” He had a devious grin “are you planning on killing me?” I bit my lip even though I was pretty sure where he was taking it.

His leathery fingers rested on my thighs, massaging them gently “maybe.” He devoured my mouth with kisses, I was putty in his hands, wrapping my arms around his neck to kiss him deeply.

I gasped and pulled back from the kiss when one of his leathery fingers slipped under my panties and rubbed my wet pussy gently between my folds.

He was grinning, I shuddered at the strange foreign feeling. He now used one finger to tease at my clit, I was barely able to control my moans.

It didn’t take him long to make me cum on his fingers, instead of stopping he slipped a leathery finger into my pussy.

I gasped and bucked my hips, loving the feeling. He rubbed up inside of me, finding my g spot easily. I felt so embarrassed when I’d squirted all over his chest.

He looked up at me with a hunger I’d never seen before, “You’re not feeling sore anymore are you?” He asked removing his finger from inside of me, I shook my head.

“Good” he unzipped his pants and pulled down his boxers, letting his erect length spring up. I bit my lip shyly as he’d never had me ride him before.

He gripped my thighs possessively, pulling me down onto his throbbing length.

I moaned loudly at how huge he felt penetrating me like this, i wiggled my hips trying to get more of him inside. My desires were met when he suddenly thrust up harshly into me.

My head threw itself back and my eyes glazed when he hit deep inside of me, deeper than he’d been before. The feeling hurt a little but felt so good.

He smirked at my reaction and now gripped my hips slamming himself into me, I started moaning and screaming his name as his cock ploughed into me, feeling like he was piercing into my womb.

Neither of us had time for dirty talk between my loud as hell moaning and shouting, and his grunts and groans. 

He pulled most of the way out, I whined wanting him back inside “wh-BUU~CKY!” I screamed when he very suddenly forced himself as deep as he could go, and held me tightly there so he could cum what felt like directly into my deepest parts.

I slumped against him as his rough pounding had given me too many orgasms to count, he wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head lovingly.

After I’d caught my breath and sat up straight again, I realized he was still inside of me, and he was still very hard.

He looked tired from pounding so roughly, so I rested my hands on his shoulders and began to ride him slowly.

He closed his eyes smiling, hugging my hips loosely while I bounced ontop of him slowly.

I started panting again as I felt another orgasm coming, I sped up a little and he groaned, I squirted and my walls tightened up on his cock, causing him to cum once again.

I fell into his chest, all my energy gone. He rubbed my back soothingly as he went soft finally.

He pulled out and got his pants and boxers back up, he smirked when he pulled my panties back up against my soaked pussy, “wouldn’t want any of that leaking out...” he whispered against my ear. 

I smiled and nuzzled myself into his neck, we stayed cuddled like that for awhile, until I start to feel sleepy. He drove us back to the tower and carried me all the way up, just as he was about to click my floor on the elevator I pressed his floor.

He chuckled “not asleep yet?” I shook my head “don’t you want to be in your bed?” He asked, I nodded. 

He was probably giving me a confused look “your bed.” I mumbled, he squeezed me gently while holding me and kissed the top of my head.

When we made it to his room, he very gently laid me down in his bed, starting to undress me I didn’t ask any questions, he went to his dresser getting a t shirt and slipping it on me. He then tucked me in and began changing himself.

I watched him sneakily, loving his bare chest, always impressed by all his muscles.

When he laid down beside me he kissed my head “I don’t mind if you watch me doll.” He whispered, causing me to turn red.

He cuddled me warmly until we both fell asleep.

The perfect end to a perfect day.

~~~~~~  
I hope you enjoyed my little Bucky lust filled romance fanfic!


End file.
